pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdra
|} Kingdra (Japanese: キングドラ Kingdra) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . It is the final form of . Biology Kingdra is a large, seahorse-like Pokémon with a tightly curled tail. It is covered in blue scales except for its yellow, compact belly scales. There are thin spines with a single branch atop its head and thin, white fins under its cheeks. Its thin snout is powerful, allowing squirts of water jets with devastating power to be fired. Two-pronged fins extend slightly past its cheeks. On its back is a white fin supported by thin, blue spines similar to the ones on its head. The yawn of a sleeping Kingdra is powerful enough to create undercurrents capable of destroying small ships. Should it decide to emerge from the depths of the ocean, Kingdra's strength can create large whirlpools and sea-born tornadoes on the surface. Because of its immense power, Kingdra often hibernates deep in uninhabited areas of the to rest and build up its energy. When a storm arrives, Kingdra is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. In the anime Major appearances Molly Hale used an illusion Kingdra to battle in Spell of the Unown: Entei. Kingdra made its anime debut under the ownership of in Dueling Heroes, where it lost to in the first match of the Whirl Cup. Gym Leader Clair of Blackthorn City has a Kingdra that first appeared in Fangs for Nothin'. Minor appearances A Kingdra was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Kingdra also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Multiple Kingdra appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures begin!. A Kingdra appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's evolves into Kingdra when he trades her to for , which also evolves, in Ampharos Amore but is not seen in this form until Tyranitar War. The two then trade back, so that each would have his original, though evolved, Pokémon. She is then used in his battle with Gold in the ruins of Ecruteak City, where she defeats after being switched in. Silver also uses her to climb waterfalls. In Debonaire Dragonair, Clair of the Blackthorn Gym also has a Kingdra which is seen following its Trainer as they approach the Dragon's Den. Juan also has a Kingdra which he uses to assist and in their training. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Coral Sea, }} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore (Post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!, Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Kingdra Appears}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Christmas Day Kingdra|English|United States|35|December 25, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Kingdra}} |Yamamoto's Tournament Kingdra|Japanese|Japan|50|September 29 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kingdra}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|—|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||'}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=117 |name2=Seadra |type1-2=Water |evo2= holding |no3=230 |name3=Kingdra |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Kingdra's name is often mistranslated to "Kingora" in the Chuang Yi translation of Pokémon Adventures. * Kingdra is the only Dragon-type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation II. * Kingdra and its pre-evolutions share their with along with its evolutions, , and . They are all known as the Dragon Pokémon. Origin Kingdra is based on a , but still shares many characteristics with regular s. The fact that it dwells on the sea floor while creating whirlpools may be based on the mythical monster . Its secondary may be a reference to a Japanese name for seahorses, 竜の落し子 tatsu-no-otoshigo, which means "dragon's child", and to the legends of and East Asian dragons, where they are said to bear power over the seas of the world, live on the floors of deep bodies of water, and are also known for their weather like ascensions into the heavens. Name origin Kingdra may be a combination of king and dragon or (a mythological sea creature). In other languages and |es=Kingdra|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Seedraking|demeaning=From , , and king |it=Kingdra|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=킹드라 Kingdra|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=刺龍王 / 刺龙王 Cìlóngwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sting dragon king" |hi=किंगड्रा Kingdra|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кингдра Kingdra|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Seedraking fr:Hyporoi it:Kingdra ja:キングドラ pl:Kingdra zh:刺龙王